


Return Engagement

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-04
Updated: 2001-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Return Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Return Engagement by KarenK

_Return Engagement_

By KarenK 

A _Poltergeist the Legacy_ fanfic 

This is the sequel to Future Generations. 

**Status:** unfinished 

**Note:** the name **Christ** is pronounced with a short "i", as in "wrist". 

**Webmistress' note:** Thanks to Wain for beta-reading this for me. 

* * *

**PART 1**

She strode into the precept's office brushing her dark brown ringlets behind her ear. Elizabeth Boyle stopped short of the precept's desk and looked at the man behind the desk, who was currently staring out the window. 

"Thomas!" 

He suddenly straightened his posture and gave a small sigh before turning to face her. Thomas Roarke, precept of the San Francisco House, was the brother of Christian Rayne. Tom and Christ had the same mother, who was Karen Roarke, a member of the San Francisco Legacy House. Derek Rayne, the former precept of the San Francisco House, was Christian's father. Thomas's father was only known to Karen Roarke and Thomas. 

Elizabeth looked at the handsome man before her and once again felt no doubt that Thomas was a Rayne. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason she just knew it. Perhaps it was the gift she'd inherited from her mother, Alex Moreau. Of course she'd also inherited from her father, Nick Boyle, the need for hard evidence. 

"Christ's and my reports on the incident in San Jose." She laid the folder on his desk. 

"Great! Then you're free . . . " he began 

"Don't even go there!" she warned him menacingly. "Christ and I have earned this vacation, and nothing is going to interfere with it, not even the Devil himself," Elizabeth scolded him. 

"Well, that's great because you can spend it in San Francisco visiting with Mother and Derek," he replied. 

"I don't want to go to San Francisco. I want to go to Hawaii like we planned." She knew she was sounding childish, but she was tired and desperately in need of that vacation! 

"Elizabeth, I want my best people on this," he replied. 

"Send Kat," responded Elizabeth. 

"Corrigan is already occupied and before you ask, so is everyone else," he answered. 

Elizabeth gave a frustrated sigh and held out a hand in which Thomas laid the file in question. 

"Thank . . . " he began but she'd already turned and strode out of the office. 

She stalked up the stairs and slammed into Christ's room. She flung herself dramatically onto the bed next to him. He took off his sneaker and dropped it to the floor. 

"What's the matter, sweetness?" he asked. 

"Your damnable brother is what's wrong! You hold him down and I'll kill him," said Elizabeth angrily. 

Christ laughed, "I've got a better idea." He leaned down and kissed her gently. 

"Oh, I like this idea of yours, Einstein," Christ slowly began to unbutton her blouse and then agonizingly slowly he peeled it away from her body. 

"Enough already!" she said with a frustrated hiss and, grabbing Christ, flipped him onto the bed on his back. 

"My, we are an aggressive, impatient little thing aren't we?" She silenced him with a kiss. 

* * *

"You told them," said Ayla, who at twenty-three had become even more ethereal looking then she'd been at sixteen. Thomas could see the legacy of their family's Elder blood in her the strongest. 

"I told them," he responded. 

"Don't worry." She wrapped a comforting arm around him. 

"Little sister, do you really think that they can do this?" 

"Is the precept asking his favorite little witch for advice?" she teased. 

"Come here, you little brat!" he snarled, and Ayla screamed as he lunged playfully at her. 

An auburn-haired woman watched them unnoticed from the corner of the room. 

Thomas Roarke, at twenty-six, was a tall, handsome man with brown hair and hazel eyes. His trim, well-muscled body was enough to make any woman mad with passion for him but like his father before him, he was a lover and a fighter. 

Ayla, his sister, was a tall silver blonde with the palest blue eyes seen in a human in centuries. Tarok would have been pleased to find a child in his line in which his people's blood ran so strong. 

Christ Rayne, at twenty-five, had matured a great deal from the angry young eighteen-year-old who held a grudge against his father. _So like his mother where grudges are concerned,_ the auburn-haired woman thought. Christ had a head of shaggy, shoulder-length brown hair and a body that had finally filled out to the potential hinted at only years before. He, like his three siblings, had a great future ahead of him. 

Elizabeth Boyle, at eighteen, was a young woman who embodied the best that her parents had to offer: her mother's graceful beauty and gentle heart and her father's quick wit and courage. A tall, stately beauty with dark brown ringlets reaching to her shoulders and cat-green eyes that made for an exotic look when mixed with her cocoa colored skin. 

These were the four people who, along with Luc Deveraux and the beauty that Katherine "Kat" Corrigan, made up the team based at the San Francisco Legacy House. They were all so young and yet so committed to fighting evil in whatever form it might take. 

Luc Deveraux entered Thomas' office and caught Ayla as she raced towards him, unaware because her gaze was on Thomas, standing behind her. She struck solid muscle and turned to come face to face with Luc's warm, chocolate-brown eyes, and something fluttered inside her. 

"Is our precept possessed or is this the team's newest form of exercise?" the young man from New Orleans joked. Ayla swallowed rapidly, unable to speak because of Luc's nearness. 

"I was just thinking about burning witches," teased Thomas, and Ayla stuck her tongue out at Thomas before hurrying out of the room. 

"Are you sure about this, Ayla?" Christian asked worriedly. 

"What's the matter, big brother, afraid that I'll leave you twenty feet off the ground in the Ice Age?" Elizabeth giggled as Christ frowned at Ayla. He shook his head as he muttered under his breath about sisters and accidents that had been known to occur. 

"Are you sure you want to marry this doofus?" Ayla asked Elizabeth. 

"I love this doofus, so marrying him seems like the best idea," replied Elizabeth. 

"Well, let's just hope that the kids take after you in the looks department and definitely in the brains department." They both laughed as Christ frowned and sent a pleading look at Thomas and Luc. 

"Don't look at me, little brother. I whole-heartedly agree," teased Thomas. 

Luc laughed. "Better a live coward then a dead hero, so I'll go with the majority," he said as he backed away from Christ. 

"Some friend your are, Luc." 

Ayla went over to Luc. "Yes, he is a fine friend, and one you should cherish," she admonished her brother. 

"Just get on with the vortex, will you?" Christ complained. 

Just then the front door banged open and, in a flurry of clothing and papers, nineteen-year-old Daniel Rayne arrived. 

"I couldn't let you guys leave without this," he held up his lucky charm, which had been given to him by Nick Boyle when Christ, Ayla, and Daniel had gone back to save their parents seven years ago. 

"Of course, little brother, but there is only room for three this time, and the tickets are all taken." He was referring to the fact that Christ and Ayla had been the only ones intending on going but on the earlier trip, Daniel had refused to be left behind and had jumped into the vortex just before it had closed. 

Daniel shoved a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes before adjusting his glasses. "I just want to make sure you'll come back," he said quietly. 

"Anybody else want to moan about their lack of faith in my talents?" groused Ayla. 

Luc laughed. "I have the utmost faith in you, beloved." 

Ayla blushed furiously at the endearment and when Luc kissed her gently, her knees threatened to give way. 

"Well, at least we know we'll come back, if just to make sure Luc's here for the wedding," joked Christ. 

"I could drop you in Mount Saint Helen's," she taunted him. Luc went over to stand by Christ and Elizabeth and winked at Ayla saucily. 

Thomas noticed that Kat had joined the group and had wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulders. Her other arm was wrapped around her protruding stomach as if she were attempting to protect the child she carried. His child! The strength of the emotion he felt when he saw her still hit Thomas with amazement, and it had only increased with her pregnancy. 

Ayla raised her hands and made gestures as she quietly chanted in an ancient language. A whirlpool appeared in front of them. 

"Good luck," said Ayla. Elizabeth hugged her and then leapt through the vortex. 

"See you soon, little sis," Christ said as he followed her. 

Luc turned and smiled at her before leaping into the vortex. His smile said all she ever needed to hear. Her heart leapt with him and the others; even though she knew it was a dangerous mission, she still couldn't help but be proud that her family were the ones undertaking it. The vortex closed in on itself, and nineteen-year-old Kat came over to Thomas side and placed her arm through his. Ayla took Daniel's arm and they left the room, leaving Thomas and Kat some time alone. Kat gasped. 

"What?" Thomas asked, panicked. 

"Junior is going for gold," she placed his hand lovingly on her distended stomach. 

* * *

The air warped around itself as Angel Island went eerily quiet. A vortex opened and Christ, Luc, and Elizabeth stumbled through it. 

"Last stop, Angel Island, circa 2000," joked Luc. 

"So what now, oh, great leader?" Elizabeth teased Christ. 

"You've got to stay far away from Ayla . . . very far away. Come on; the house is this way." He led the others towards the imposing, castle-like structure and stopped just before the front door. Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm. 

"For me it's been seven years, but it's only been a couple of months for him," Christ replied to the question in her eyes. Elizabeth squeezed his arm gently for reassurance and then raised her hand and knocked on the door. It was opened a few minutes later by Dominic. 

Christ cleared his throat. "We're here to see Dr. Rayne." 

Dominic showed them into the library and asked that they make themselves comfortable while he informed Derek of their arrival. 

They looked up as Derek Rayne entered the room. 

_He's gotten grayer,_ Christ thought to himself. "Hello, sir . . . " Christ began. 

"Well, you're a lot older then you were when I last saw you, Christ." Derek smiled at Christ's shocked expression. 

"How did you know?" he asked. 

"A man can always recognize his son. Especially one that caused so much trouble when he was here last," answered Derek with a gentle welcoming smile. 

"About that, sir . . . " he began. 

"Stop with the 'sir' and introduce your companions," he said, and then hugged Christ tightly. 

"This is Luc Deveraux." Christ introduced his best friend. 

"Pleasure to meet you, sir, and by the way, I'd like to add that you have a lovely daughter." Derek raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"A month after we return, you're due to escort Ayla down the aisle to marry Luc," Christ answered. 

"A future son-in-law?" Derek replied. 

"And daughter-in-law." Christ motioned Elizabeth forward. 

"Hello, sir. I'm Elizabeth Boyle, and Christ and I haven't set a date yet, but we'll let you know when we do." She smiled sweetly at Derek. 

"Boyle as in . . . " Derek trailed off. 

"Yes, sir, my parents are Nick Boyle and Alex Moreau," she offered. 

"So tell me. What brings you here?" Derek asked, offering Elizabeth a seat. 

"Well, I could say it's to let you know that you're due to be a grandfather at any time now," Christ said. 

Derek looked towards Elizabeth. "No, sir. Thomas, my brother who's a year older, is due to be a father." Derek sat up straighter. 

"He wasn't left behind, sir," Christ said in response to Derek's concerned look. "When he was born, he was taken to a place called Avalon because he was expected, as first born, to take his proper place. He was raised by Mother's family to aid him with his special destiny," said Christ. 

"Like your sister Ayla," Derek nodded. "Don't look so surprised. I have been accused of being dense at times, but never so dense that I'm not aware of what's happening in my children's lives. Do I ever get to meet Thomas?" asked Derek. 

"In a few years he'll come into your life. Currently, or seven years from now, he has your current position as precept," responded Christ. 

"I don't envy him, but I do pity him because a precept's job is . . . " he trailed off, unsure how to express what he was feeling. "By the way, who is the mother of my first grandchild?" he asked. 

"Katherine Corrigan," replied Elizabeth. Derek chuckled to himself and, as he was about to continue the questioning, Alex and Nick, who were returning from a run and arguing loudly, interrupted him. 

"I have no idea what you see in the Stooges," complained Alex. 

"They're a form of higher intellect," Nick responded. 

"Yeah, sure," said Alex, unconvinced of the argument. They stopped short as they noticed the three visitors with Derek. Luc Deveraux immediately stood as if snapping to attention. _Military?_ thought Derek. 

"Nick, Alex, I'd like you'd to meet Christ . . . " Derek began. 

"Christ Deveraux, and this is my brother Luc," Christ interrupted. 

Derek caught the glance Christ threw his way and understood that he wanted his father to be the only one aware of their real identities. 

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth . . . " she trailed off, aware of Nick's intense scrutiny of her. 

"I'm Nick Boyle and I'm sorry for staring, but there's something so familiar about you," he replied in a puzzled tone. 

She smiled shyly. "I'm Elizabeth Roberts, and I don't believe we've met before," she answered. 

"Roberts, that was my mom's maiden name. Maybe we're related!" Alex said. 

Christ smiled and Luc, although he kept a straight face, had a definite glint of amusement in his eyes. 

"Perhaps, Ms. . . . ?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Alex Moreau." She introduced herself and shook Elizabeth's hand. Suddenly, Alex shivered violently. 

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked, worried for her mother's health. 

"Yes, I'm fine," Alex replied as she frowned, puzzled by her intense reaction to Elizabeth. 

Creole music began to play from Alex's Walkman, and she looked down confused before she realized her hand had hit the play button. 

"I adore Creole music," Elizabeth enthused. 

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Alex laughed. 

"Why don't we discuss good music while the men talk?" She wrapped a companionable arm around Elizabeth as they left the room. 

"Alex isn't usually that rude; sometimes she's worse," joked Nick. 

"Yes, sir," responded Luc. 

"Military?" Nick asked Christ as he nodded towards Luc. 

"Yes, sir." Luc grinned. 

"Captain in the United States Army," said Christ. 

"We're here in hopes that you can help us with a small problem," replied Luc. 

"Well, I'm sorry we can't help you. We don't do small problems. Only really big ones, really, really big ones," teased Nick. Luc snickered as Christ laughed. Derek shook his head like a parent who, even though used to this behavior, still didn't know what to make of it. 

"We'll do what we can," offered Derek. 

"His name is Xavier and he stole from our house a very important occult object," explained Christ. 

"The object is a medallion that offers its user some interesting gifts that Xavier plans on using to take over the Legacy, the world, or anything he can get his greedy paws on," said Luc. 

* * *

"So tell me about those handsome hunks who came with you," asked Alex teasingly. 

"Well, handsome hunk number one, Christ, is my fiancé," answered Elizabeth. 

"And the wall of walking muscle?" Alex grinned lecherously. 

"Luc? Yep, he's due to be married soon," she replied. 

"I should have know someone as cute as that would be taken," laughed Alex. 

"I may be with Christ, but do I envy his fiancée. I've seen him with his shirt off, and I didn't think that God made muscles that tight." Elizabeth fanned herself as she grinned mischievously. 

"What about the handsome guy with you?" she asked Alex. 

"Nick? Well he's an annoying pain in the ass, and he can be more stubborn then a mule, but there isn't anyone I love more," Alex said. Elizabeth smiled at the look of bliss in her mother's eyes. She was glad to see that her parents truly loved each other as much in the past as they did in her time. 

* * *

"Nick, Luc, and Christ are to be allowed full access to the control room," Derek informed them. Nick looked surprised at Derek but didn't say a word in complaint. 

"Why don't you show Luc to the control room? I want a few words with Christ, and we'll join you soon," Derek said. 

"Sure, boss. This way, Luc," Nick and Luc headed to the control room. 

"So, you are from another house?" asked Nick as he poked around for some information on their visitors. 

"Yep," answered Luc. 

"Well, do you know how long you'll be here?" asked Nick. 

"Nope," responded Luc. 

"You're a real talkative type, aren't you?" joked Nick. 

"Yep," said Luc, and then they both burst out laughing. 

"I hear you're a Navy SEAL," said Luc, and Nick looked at him with a mischievous grin. 

"Yep," he replied and before they could burst into laughter again, Nick controlled the urge as he assessed the man before him. "So you're Army, huh?" he asked. 

"Started out that way before heading over to the Raven squads," answered Luc. 

"Now I am impressed!" said Nick. "Raven squads are a tough assignment and most always black ops. Dangerous black ops, from the rumors I hear, so that must mean you're highly qualified to be part of the Legacy," Nick teased. 

"I was a Navy SEAL for a while, and I liked the way they looked out for each other, so the idea of Raven was interesting," replied Luc. 

"A Navy SEAL? Why'd you leave?" asked Nick, intrigued by this man. 

"Army colonel who decided I'd make a great fall guy. A pilot from the Army was training with us for a run on a drug lord. The colonel didn't like it that the choice mission was given to Navy and, since he was the C.O. of the SEAL squads in that part of the world, he got to assign the job. He messed with the O-ring in the pilot's oxygen tank. When we went to do the mission, he changed the jump suddenly from a 30/30 to a halo jump. We thought, even though the pilot wasn't ready, we could still do it because the rest of the team, we're old hands and could look out for him. 

"We weren't aware that the guy's tank had been messed with so that when he tried to take a breath up there, because of the sabotage, he would literally suffocate to death. Problem was, the pilot had a mother, and mothers are fierce creatures on their own, but this one happened to also be a U.S. senator. She wasn't about to let it go, and insisted she'd disband the SEALs all together if it meant no other mother's son would die. Thanks to a Judge Advocate General lawyer who was one hell of an investigator, we found out the truth. He went with us on the mission in place of the pilot who was killed because he'd been a top Navy pilot before problems caused him to change careers. I have to say the commander would have made a great SEAL. We also found out that the real reason behind the colonel's sabotage was that he'd been funneling equipment and such to the drug lord in exchange for favors and lots of cash. To say the least it, took the shine off of things, and I joined the Army after my time in the Navy ran out," said Luc. 

* * *

"What is it you wanted to say, Father?" asked Christ. 

Derek smiled at the endearment. "I thought for a while that I'd never hear you call me that again. How is your . . . " he trailed off, unsure on how to continue. 

"Ayla is blissfully in love; Thomas is enjoying all the ups and downs of being a precept and worships the ground Kat walks on. Daniel is a blur of movement that never seems to stop and makes me exhausted just thinking about him. As for Mother, Karen Roarke Rayne," Christ took pleasure in the shocked look on his father's face, "she's not only grown more gorgeous with age, but at sixty-two years old, I found myself blessed with two more brothers and a sister, whose blonde curls are a true delight for my very tired but happy father. My twin brothers, Dylan and Jarod, are delighted to have a father who bounces well." Christ laughed at Derek's puzzled look. "Mother says it seems you were always on the floor with the pair when they were toddlers wrestling and letting them bounce all over you as if you were a trampoline." 

"I can't see myself as retired and bouncing a child on either knee," said Derek in amazement. 

"Your not retired, sir . . . dad, just not the precept of the San Francisco House anymore. Mother says you'd die rather then leave the Legacy because, like Granddad, it's in your blood. Nick is the precept of the Los Angeles house and Alex went with him. Elizabeth visits as often as she can, but I can tell she'd prefer to see them more often. We were going to join them in Hawaii—their second honeymoon—but Xavier came up, and instead we came here. She's not too mad, since even though she can't tell them, she can still be with them in a way. It seems without even knowing it, Alex and her daughter have the exact same relationship here and now as they do in my time. Nick and Luc seemed to have hit it off as well. I'm sorry that I can't stay for a long visit, but my orders are to get Xavier and the medallion and return him and it to our time," said Christ. 

"I'm just glad to see the fine young man you've grown into," Derek replied. 

"I have a gift for you, sir. I remember the picture in your room of the house's team and thought you might like it." 

Christ drew out a small square package from his pocket. "If Ayla finds out she'll kill me, but what's Mount Saint Helen's when a guy needs something to connect to?" 

He handed Derek the package. Derek opened it to see a photo similar to the one in his bedroom, only the people were different. In the middle sat an intense looking young man with an arm protectively wrapped around the shoulders of a gorgeous blonde in whom Derek could see traces of young Katherine Corrigan. She did grow to be quite the beauty indeed; to be truthful, Kat was absolutely gorgeous and no doubt Thomas was the envy of most men. He saw Luc standing next to an ethereal looking blonde with undying love written in his eyes; he was looking at Ayla instead of the camera. Both couples looked blissfully happy and Christ, who stood on the opposite side next to Elizabeth, was also looking quite happy. With a grin, he was playing with Elizabeth's curls, and she looked up at him as if he were the only other person who existed. When he opened the small picture album, he saw a picture of Daniel with two boys who were almost identical, with blonde hair and blue eyes. All three were making silly faces at the camera. 

The next page took his breath away, as it was a picture of Karen, older than she appeared now, but still completely exquisite in her grace and quiet beauty. Next to her sat a young, intense blonde girl of perhaps twelve with glasses, and she seemed to be blowing out candles on a cake that said "Happy Twelfth Birthday, Elisabetha." 

There were photos of honors, birthdays, and even weddings, including Thomas and Kat's. Kat had walked down the aisle in a dress worthy of myth, and Thomas looked happy at finally marrying the woman he very obviously adored. To see photos of Nick with gray in his hair teasing Alex, also beginning to gray, as if they'd done it forever was almost heart stopping. Rachel was pictured with a handsome older man, and they were standing with two boys who bore a striking resemblance to Rachel. Kristen and Ethan looked happy as Ethan held a baby up to the camera. Behind her was a banner welcoming Kristen home and proclaiming the birth of Benjamin—eight pounds and two ounces—Kristen's son! That was a shock to Derek, as he never figured any man would be able to hold the intense young woman's attention long enough to introduce himself, let alone father a child. Another photo showed Nick with a dark haired and eyed young man in a naval uniform and another banner wishing James Derek Boyle good luck. 

Derek closed the album and wiped at his eyes, finding his hands suspiciously damp. 

"Father, I didn't mean for . . . " Christ began. 

"No, it's all right to see that my team survives and creates more future then I ever hoped, let alone dreamt, was possible," he responded to Christ's concerned look. 

"Then you'll enjoy this," Christ took the album and flipped to a few pictures after the one of Nick and his son. It was Phillip Callahan, looking healthy and happy, and he was wearing a wedding ring that matched the one on the hand of the lovely brunette standing next to him. "Siobhan and Phillip, Happy 5th Anniversary," was what the banner said. 

"He quit the priesthood in about two years from now and, while on assignment for the Legacy, he meets Siohban and they marry a week later. Their love only seems to grow stronger with time. The Callahan and Boyle kids basically grew up with the Raynes. Kristen's son Benji goes to school with Daniel, and they're both planning on careers in the Legacy," said Christ with pride. 

"My sons can't all be precepts, you know," teased Derek. 

"I'm perfectly happy with the grunt work. Thomas can have the aggravation of being the boss," Christ laughed. 

"I wished I'd known when I was working so hard to be precept" said Derek. 

"Would you have not become precept?" asked Christ. 

"My destiny is to be precept; I could never not be," answered Derek. 

* * *

Alex smiled as she watched the young woman named Elizabeth dancing to the Creole music. 

"I remember this was one of Gran's favorites." Elizabeth said. 

"Gran?" asked Alex. 

"I never met her because she died before I was born, but mother talked about her often enough for me to feel as if she were right there while I was growing up. Gran raised her and her sister when their parents died, and she found a permanent place in my heart just from my mom's memories of her. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

09/04/2001 

* * *


End file.
